


Moonlit Wings

by Brakenbreeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brakenbreeze/pseuds/Brakenbreeze
Summary: When you're a creature that was thought to be extinct, been alone since the age of four after your parents were murdered, and find someone with similar abilities to you, you tend to trust them. As for the Louis twins, you have no idea how long they've waited.





	Moonlit Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.. first fic. Don't be mean saying you've changed the plot and it sucks.  
> DONT LIKE DONT READ  
> Constructive criticism is welcome as well as plot ideas. 
> 
> 😊
> 
> ~ Thanks, be nice
> 
> ~ Brakenbreeze

**Georgina's P.O.V.**

"Georgina Louis." Professor McGonagall calls.

I wander through the doorway that I been standing in for the past half hour. The hall becomes deadly silent. Then hushed conversation breaks out. I can feel eyes boring into me, so I ruffle my wings slightly to calm my nerves. I seat myself on the stool and Professor McGonagall places the strange hat on my head. 

"Hmm what do we have here? It's a while since there's been one of you here." I tense up at the statement, "Where to put you? Where to put you?" The hat stopped speaking for a couple of minutes, before finally stating, "Slytherin!"  

I get up and walk, eyes averted from the crowd to the Slytherin table. There was no cheering for me, just staring. I took my place at the end of the table beside a ravenette boy who was sitting opposite white hired boy. 

"Jay Louis." Professor McGonagall calls.

A similar series of events occur with my brother's sorting. He sits down facing me and the hall steadily regians it's noise level.

"Um... Hi." the ravenette beside me says, "I'm Albus...," he hesitates, I raise my eyebrow, "Potter." 

I look at my brother, he shrugs, "Is that important? Your last name being Potter?" I question.

"Yeah, no. Um, sorta? Anyway, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Albus gestures to the white-haired boy.

"Pleasure, my name is Georgina Louis, this is my brother Jay." 

Food started to appear on the long table, "I hope you don't mind me asking bu-"  

"One moment, Jay have you eaten the herbs I gave you? Also, what is that?" Jay had picked up a bread looking thing and had almost taken a bite when I called him out.

"No, not yet. To the second question, I don't actually know." He lifts it to look at.

"That's a pastry," Scorpius interjected, "Feta and basil, I think."

"Oi, Potter!" someone called from behind. Both Albus and I turned around 

 


End file.
